


Caught in the act

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: The library is a convenient place for them to hookup but unfortunately, some people don’t bother to read the “closed” sign on the door.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Taboo January 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Caught in the act

“OOH Rumple !” exclaims Belle, her cheeks reddened by pleasure 

Mr.Gold, her husband, is kneeling in front of her, his head buried under her skirt, eating her intimacy avidly. She pushes his face deeper on her with a hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair. It had been their little secret : for weeks Rumple had been visiting her during lunch break, when the library was closed, to have sex with her. And they couldn’t dream of a better arrangement. She was everyday looking forward to their hook-up, and each day he tried his best to find new ways to pleasure her. And in the evening, when they came back to their lovely house, they would fuck again. Rumple was extraordinary lively and resilient for his age, and the young and beautiful Belle could not have dreamed of a better husband. 

“OH GOD RUMPLE !” 

THe lips of her husband are exploring her pussy, his tongue teasing her clitoris continuously, bringing her on the verge of orgasm. But he is a master of tricks and each time she comes too close, he slows down to keep her going for as long as possible. They both jump in scare hearing the door open and close. 

“BELLE ? Are you there ?” 

It’s Hook. Rumple stops what he was doing and rushes to the front room. He grabs Kilian by the throat and pins him to the wall. 

“Woaw. Relax crocodile” warns Hook “Why are you so pissed ?”   
“Don’t you know how to read ?” hisses Gold very angry to have been disturbed in such a moment “The library is closed. Whatever you want can certainly wait a little longer. Out of here, now !” 

He lets go of the man’s throat and the pirate looks at him in disbelief. Further away in the room, Belle gestures him not to try to argue. Hook retreats, keeping a wary eye on his nemesis as he goes out. Rumple slams the door shut and turns his heels to look at his wife. 

“I can’t believe the audacity of the Storybrooke inhabitants” 

He grabs his wife by the waist and lifts her in his arms, kissing her neck tenderly as he brings her back to her office. He sits her on the desk and kneels once more in front of her. He buries his head between her thighs, and resumes what he was doing. He traces the outline of her hole with the tip of his tongue and inserts it inside, making her gasp in surprise. 

“Rumple” she whispers “I want you inside of me” 

He groans and stops what he was doing. Standing up on his feet, he opens his belt, and unzips the fly of his trousers. Belle pulls him closer, kissing him fiercely and with a lot of love. She caresses his hard dick through his underwear, before pulling it out. Another thing she is proud of in her husband : the insane size of his rod. It feels so good inside of her, and Rumple is happy to fill her entirely. She is his and he is hers. It feels like an evidence that they belong to each other. They were meant to be. Belle strokes her husband’s cock, her forehead pressed against his, their lips inches apart, their eyes intensely gazing at each other’s. 

“Not here” she says “I want you to fuck me against the wall, and the bookshelves, and everywhere in this library”   
“Whatever you desire my love” he answers with a smile 

Lifting her in his arms once more, he brings her back to the main room, and pins her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his hips, and his cock brushes against her wet, tantalizing pussy. 

“I love you so much” he whispers in her ear as he penetrates her, sliding his cock all the way in   
“AAAH !” she exclaims “I love you too, darling” she smiles at him 

They kiss and he starts thrusting his hips powerfully, his massive penis filling her completely. She has a contented smile on her lips, and she buries her face in his neck, playing with his hair with one hand, and gently sucking on the skin of his neck at the same time. 

“You are driving me crazy” he says “You know I can’t resist your hickeys”   
“I know” she gloats “For the record, you are driving me crazy too” 

She chuckles and resumes her sweet and slow torture in his neck. He keeps fucking her, keeping her back to the wall, his hands exploring her chest, caressing the heavy breasts and teasing the nipples through her clothes. He will fuck those tits tonight in bed. He loves them so much. Belle is perfect in every way and adorably sexy. Maybe too much for his own sanity. 

“OOH ! Oh Rumple !” 

She moans louder and louder and she starts panting, pleasure overwhelming her. Rumple withdraws from her pussy, and help her stand on her feet : he wants to take her in another way. He brings her to the closer bookshelf, and make her turn her back to him. She grabs the edges of the shelf and leans forward. 

“Wonderful” comments her husband “You look amazing” 

He pulls her skirt up on her hips, and keeping it that way, he pushes himself inside of her once more. He sighs of pleasure and starts fucking her once more. They are oblivious to their surroundings, only focused on their pleasure. The library echoes with their moans and panting. 

“Oh GOD !” is Rumple saying   
“DAMN !” she exclaims again “Rumple ! You are so… BIG” 

THe door of the library springs open suddenly, taking them by surprise and Henry comes inside saying : 

“Hello. I am a bit early but… OH MY GOD !” 

He turns around, having caught them in the act. Rumple, no longer in the mood withdraws abruptly from his wife and puts his cock back in his pants. He zips his trouser and buckles his belt, grumbling about his damn grandson in the process. 

“I am so sorry” says Henry ready to go out “So sorry. I had no idea and…”   
“YOU HAD NO IDEA ?!” Rumple is in full rage mode and screams at Henry, grabbing him by the shoulder “What is written on the door ?”   
“Rumple please” cuts Belle “It’s not his fault”  
“Don’t” he warns his wife “Don’t defend him because he’s a kid. He knows that the door indicates the library is closed. No one, NO ONE should enter here when it’s closed !” 

She stops his rant by wrapping her arms around his waist and whispering in his ear : 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight…”   
“You know it’s not the same” he answers softening a little nonetheless 

Henry is completely ashamed, and wishes to erase this picture from his memory. He really really didn’t want to see that. 

“I can come back later” he says not looking at his grandfather “I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t fuck in the middle of the day in a public place”   
“It. Is. CLOSED !” shouts Rumple at him making the teen shiver in fright  
“Rumple” says Belle “Leave him alone. We’ll lock the door next time” 

She drags her husband to her office and gestures Henry to do whatever pleases him in the library. She locks the door of her office behind them and immediately kisses Rumple, trying to get him back in the mood. She feels empty, and dissatisfied by the unexpected stop in their fucking and is eager to make him discharge inside of her. 

“Not with the kid next door” he says pushing her away not strong enough to really mean it   
“Come on. He’s a big boy, he’ll have forgotten about all this tomorrow” 

Finally, Gold surrenders and pushes her to the wall. She wraps her legs again around him, and he swiftly unbuckles his belt to pull his cock out. When he enters inside her pussy, she moans and he covers her mouth with his hand. 

“No noise allowed” he warns with a grin “I know how hard it is, but try please” 

She buries her face in his neck once more, stroking the back of his head with the tip of her fingers. He likes that and makes her understand by kissing her on the shoulder. He keeps fucking her, hard and fast, sliding inside her with ease. It is delightful to feel his cock filling her completely, possessing her entirely. 

“I’m coming” she whispers “Keep going please honey” 

He keeps going as she asked and she orgasms, repressing a scream, biting her lip really hard, her whole body tense and arched forward, her legs shaking around his body. This silent orgasm was one of the best she ever had, and he keeps moving his hips back and forth in her to find his own pleasure. She is leaning on him, her limbs weak and exhausted, but he keeps going. 

“Oh God” he whispers “I am going to come too. It feels so good. Oh Belle ! Oh ! OOOOH !” 

He reaches cloud nine, exploding inside her, his semen flooding her vagina, filling her completely. 

“Belle” he grunts pinning her closer against the wall “It feels amazing, darling” 

He tries to catch his breath, and she keeps caressing his head for as long as he needs to recover. They both appreciate those sweet moments after sex. Rumple finally withdraws and his sperm drips from her pussy. She grabs a towel in the drawer of her desk and wipes herself. 

“I have to go back to the shop” says Rumple with a smile “I’ll see you tonight at home”   
“I can’t wait” she replies stealing a kiss from him   
“What does the kid want by the way ?”   
“I think he’s here for some school project” she suggests “But I don’t really recall. I’m sorry he caught us in the middle of this…”   
“He is the one going to be traumatized. but we really need to lock the doors” 

They kiss once more and Rumple puts his coat on to leave. Belle joins Henry in the far end corner of the library. He is working on his homeworks and she says : 

“I am sorry you walked on us like that but…”   
“I won’t say a word” he cuts “Even if this whole scene burnt my eyes forever”   
“Really sorry. What are you working on ?”   
“Chemistry” he replies “We have an assignment to hand out tomorrow”   
“Call me if you need help. I am going to open the library again, do you happen to know what Kilian wanted by the way ?”   
“Did he also intrude in your making out session ?” laughs the teenage boy   
“Sort of. But Rumple scared him off I believe…”   
“I heard him talking about looking for a map or something” shrugs Henry “But he was too busy kissing Emma, I didn’t stay for long”


End file.
